


Simple Modifications

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Cock Piercing, Collared Dean, Dom Castiel, Dubcon Piercing, M/M, Master Castiel, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Praise Kink, Riding, Slave Dean, Sub Dean, Tongue Piercings, Top Castiel, yes that is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s master loves his sub’s body, but it’s the little touches here and there that really make a slave stand out. On the list: tongue stud to make his blowjobs even better; small rings in his nipples to double as both places to twist and bondage attachment points; a Prince Albert for use with special chastity devices and cock plugs; a guiche ring for all manner of entertainment. </p><p>Dean doesn’t want these things, not really, but he’s a good little slave and doesn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Modifications

Dean could feel the eyes of his master taking in every single inch of his bare form. His master’s piercing blue eyes were sharp and Dean knew they didn’t miss a detail as a pen moved smoothly across the paper before Castiel. Dean watched him finish the list he’d been working on and sit the pen down. “Are you ready?” his smooth voice washed over the submissive and Dean nodded.

He had yet to receive permission to speak.

“Good. Go put on some loose fitting clothes and we’ll be on our way.” Castiel calmly remained in his seat as he watched the slight ripple of Dean’s muscles as he moved away down the hall and towards the bedroom. He allowed himself to envision the upgrades he’d decided upon for Dean and grinned at the image it put into his head.

There was no point in having someone as beautiful as Dean and not going out of his way to really make his slave above all others. He thought of the beautiful tattoo inked into Dean’s skin, a tattoo he enjoyed touching as Dean’s body shook under him.

The sound of soft footfalls caught his attention and Castiel rose to his feet gracefully. Dean had chosen a loose fitting shirt that was nowhere near obscuring his collar and cotton pants. “Alright.” He flashed a pleased smile, “Good.” And Dean was falling into step with him, climbing into the car and silently waiting as they drove towards Castiel’s friend’s piercing parlor.

They were the only two in the place as Castiel flicked his eyes towards Dean’s and ordered his slave to remove his clothing. “Good choices.” The man, Alex, grinned as he took in the list of  _upgrades_  that Castiel was paying for. “Tongue, nipples, a Prince Albert and a guiche ring.” A look of amusement stole over Alex’s face. “Very good choices.”

Dean shifted on his feet and struggled to maintain the calm expression on his features. He didn’t want any of those, the very last thing he wanted was  _anything_  pierced, but his master wanted them and he could obey Castiel without complaint. Dean Winchester was nothing if not a good slave and Castiel was always adamant about rewarding him for that same reason.

“We’ll do the Prince Albert and the guiche ring first.” Alex moved about getting the necessary instruments and jewelry as Castiel took a seat nearby.

Dean’s master watched as his slave was directed on how to position himself, as Alex explained exactly  _where_ each new piercing was going to go and then his blue eyes moved up to take in Dean’s features. He knew Dean wouldn’t choose these for himself but Castiel had been thinking about them for a while now.

Later he’d have more added. There was little point in not thoroughly piercing and marking up Dean when he had such a beautiful body that begged for it.

The first one, the guiche ring, had Dean’s face violently twitching and his body shuddering at the piercing. Castiel watched the flex of Dean’s body and admired the piecing that had just been added to his slave’s body.

“I had almost thought about having you do a guiche ladder but for a starter this seemed a better bet.” He stood up to examine Alex’s work as the piercer prepared to do the Prince Albert next. “Do you think he’d look good with the latter? Or with the other pieces does this work better?”

“It would depend but I agree a simple guiche ring is best for a start especially since these are his first piercings.” Alex moved forward to grip Dean’s cock, not caring that Castiel was closely watching his work now, as he set about the next request.

The Prince Albert.

Castiel knew Alex could almost see the tension in Dean’s body, in his slave, as he finally began working once more. There was a strangled noise from Dean but Alex ignored it and finished. His hands never shook and Castiel was more than confident in his piercing abilities as Alex leaned back to look at the newest piercing.

“They look good on him.” He spoke to Castiel who hummed in agreement and flashed an appreciative look at Dean’s cock. “The Prince Albert was a very good choice on him.” Alex allowed a sound of appraisal into his voice as he slowly moved away. They had talked before and Castiel knew that Alex thought it would be best to give Dean a little time to recover from the first two pierces. Castiel observed Alex debate on which one to do next.

Dean watched Castiel walk towards him and almost sighed when a warm, caring hand touched him. “You’re doing so good.” He praised with a smile and watched Dean relax into his touch. “Those were the ones I wasn’t sure how you would handle but you’ve done so well.”

Castiel watched Dean before he stepped back and looked once more at Dean’s piercing. Slowly he stepped away when he heard Alex coming back over to pierce Dean’s nipples next. It was an interesting process watching his slave’s body slowly acquiring his piercing, watching Alex work and Dean struggle to hold himself still, until silver rings hung from Dean’s nipples.

“Beautiful.” He breathed at the sight and felt the press of his cock against the front of his pants. Castiel was excited about the last piecing, Dean’s tongue, as he knew that would make for interesting blowjobs from his slave.

Dean’s jaw tensed and the muscle there jumped as he realized exactly where the next one was going to go. His tongue. Green eyes slid closed and Castiel could see the way Dean worked to control his breathing before he slowly opened his mouth.

He knew that Dean was trying to be mentally prepared for it, knew Alex getting ready to pierce him, as he clenched his fists. His whole body jarred at the sudden pain of his tongue being pierced and Dean managed to make only a small strangled sound as Alex quietly started to instruct him about care.

“I’ll give two copies of how to care for his piercings but you’ll want to be careful with all of them. I’ve written down time estimates on how long you should be careful with each one, how long it should take to heal and proper care.” Alex paused briefly, “Let me know when you want to do the ladder and if there are any more you want to add. I have a book you can go through for ideas.”

Castiel nodded, asked a few questions as Dean slowly redressed himself, before he was guiding his slave back out to the car. Dean winced when he sat down and held his body carefully to avoid any of the piercings being brushed.

But Castiel waited until all of them were healed before he was guiding Dean down onto his cock, moaning at the delicious clench of his slave’s ass around him, as he dragged Dean down into a kiss. He let long fingers dig into Dean’s body, starting up a slow pace, as he reached down to stroke at Dean’s cock.

“You look so beautiful like this.” So beautiful bouncing on his cock, beautiful with the piercings and moaning so perfectly but Castiel knew Dean was aware of all of those things. Castiel said them all the time. “You did so well for me.” He praised, mind already thinking ahead to all the different ways he planned on making use of Dean’s piercings.

A moan escaped Dean as he moved his body and a soft strangled sound escaped when Castiel reached forward to twist at Dean’s nipples. Blue eyes latched on Dean’s features, on flushed cheeks and a dropped open mouth, as he played with his slave’s body.

Castiel grinned at the sight of Dean’s tongue ring when Dean’s mouth dropped open on a silent cry and then he looked down to where Dean’s cock was moving as his slave rolled his hips. “My good boy.” He breathed again and shifted his hands down to Dean’s hips so he could start fucking up into his slave’s body at a harder pace that pulled even more of those perfect sounds from Dean.

“Oh.” Dean clenched down on him and Castiel felt pleasure building inside him. Castiel continued to tease his cock with his hand and whispered soft, filthy praise. When Dean finally came between them it was obvious he forced himself not to slump and instead focus on Castiel’s wilder pace as his master worked towards his own orgasm.

“The things I’m going to do to you,” Castiel breathed out as he fucked into Dean’s lube slick hole and emptied his release as his hips twitched forward. “You’re going to scream so beautifully for me.”

Dean only released a low whimper as his hole clenched around Castiel’s softening cock.


End file.
